Never Before
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: With Mira being stubborn without a baby, how stubborn is she when one is on the way?


Part 1 - Mira's due date was in less than two weeks. Her round stomach was prominent under her purple space suit causing it to stretch more than it should, she would definitely need a new one once the baby popped out. Buzz always told her she should wear something more practical for her pregnancy, like a dress or a baggy top and trousers but she always refused. Most the time it ended in her almost biting his head off and questioning why she shouldn't be allowed to wear it. He would always answer with the same thing, 'What if you go into labour?' And she would always respond with 'If I go into labour I go into labour.' It annoyed her, him constantly telling her how to dress. It wasn't her who was the baby; it was just her carrying the baby. "Mira Nova." Buzz called with slight annoyance down the corridor of Star Command. "Come back to your room right now." Mira had both hands on the bottom of her back and rolled her eyes. Walking was a struggle. Her stomach was so big it made everything uncomfortable. "I'm fine Buzz." She grumbled back. Buzz raced down the corridor and quickly stood in front of her making her stop in her tracks. "Come back to the room. Please, it's best for you, and the baby." He gave her a gentle smile and placed his hand on the side of her face. "Best for me and the baby?!" She snapped. "Cooping me up isn't good for me!" She pulled her face away from his hand and pushed passed him. Buzz grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Let go of me!" She tried to yank her hand free but wasn't successful. "Mira calm down. You get so worked up over silly little things." "Well can you blame me? Ever since everyone found out I was pregnant I have been wrapped in cotton wool! People keep telling me what I can and can't do. Everyone here is forever checking up on me. Back at Tangea, everyone is there by me constantly. Father is forever checking up on me and looking down on you for getting me pregnant and you're forever telling me to stay in that stupid room and making me feel like an invalid! I'm an adult! I work for Star Command! I can take care of myself and this bump without everyone watching every single little move I make!" Buzz let out a sigh. Mira was right. Ever since they announced she was expecting a child everyone had treated her like a child herself. Mira was just over four weeks when they found out themselves that she was pregnant and it wasn't till five months in they announced it to everyone. Buzz had wanted to announce it sooner but Mira didn't want all the attention. He could see why she didn't want it now. They had only decided to tell everyone because things were becoming obvious. Her breasts had got bigger and she was becoming a lot more rounded. People would start to notice before long so they announced it at her Father's palace in front of the whole of Tangea and then back at Star Command. Her Father was the least bit impressed. He had never liked Mira joining Star Command and had never approved of her being with Buzz. He wanted her to marry another Prince, preferably one of Tangean decent. But when he found out about Buzz he not a happy King and even more unimpressed when he discovered she had fallen pregnant before their marriage. Mira got an earful from him and Buzz got it even worse. He didn't agree with sex before marriage. He would have a fit if he knew what the pair had been doing for two years. As far as he was concerned, she lost it and then fell pregnant and that's the way it was staying. Every servant or someone of the higher class checked on Mira almost every second of the day. If she sneezed they would be there. If she coughed they would be there. Mira thought it best they move back to Star Command because she was getting beyond annoyed at the way she was treated. Her Father was once again not impressed by this but she didn't care. Then there was the issue with Star Command. Mira hoped it would be better on the ship but she was wrong. Once they all found out, Nebula refused to let her go on any missions. Mira tried multiple times to convince him she was fine to go on one and had done it for five months but he wouldn't listen. He was ashamed he let her go out on missions while she was pregnant so she was sent to the mail room for two months. Like Tangea, everyone checked up on her each time they saw her. Everyone would tip toe around her and be all nicey nice which she hated. Booster was usually energetic around her but each time he saw her he'd stand way too close and sometimes even hold his arms around her. XR always had cushions in his stomach just in case she fell. Then Buzz didn't help either. Once she finished in the mail room he always tried to keep her in the baby room, where she could be safe and watched over while he went out on missions. She always stayed in the room, but as soon as he left, she came out the room and started doing things he wasn't impressed about. They'd always end up arguing and making up in the evening. But, that's what happens when you're a Princess. And it's also what happens when you're next in line to the throne. Mira was future Queen and once the future Queen gets pregnant, it means second in line to the throne will be on its way so she needed to be watched very carefully. A heavy sigh escaped Buzz and he placed his free hand on her bump. "Mira, you know I only do all of this because I love you." "Yes, I know you love me, but I do want to be able to do things. I can't do anything without being watched. I might as well have a collar and a lead." She looked down at the floor and crossed her arms. "I hate being heir to the throne. I just want a normal pregnancy like everyone else. Why can't I be like Jessie? She had a normal pregnancy, nobody continuously watched her." "You're forgetting Woody, he was constantly watching over her. So was his family. And her birth wasn't exactly easy." "Ugh you know what I mean!" "Mira, I know it's difficult for you –" "No Buzz, you don't know. You don't know what it's like to be denied the right to go on missions while you sit and watch everyone else go off on them. You don't know what it's like to have every single person watching you like a hawk no matter where you are. You don't know what it's like to have a Father who disapproves of your life choices, your fiancé and your pregnancy." "But I don't know what it's like to have a Father who loves me." Mira was taken aback by his comment. He was right; he didn't know what it was like not to be loved by your own Father. His Father hated him for no reason. Her Father was the way he was out of love and no matter how much Mira despised his preaching's, she still loved him and he loved her. But it was hard sometimes. "But just knowing that he disapproves of you, and my pregnancy, it hurts Buzz." "Shh, it's okay Mira." Buzz gently kissed her forehead. Letting out a sigh she closed her eyes. What good was getting worked up going to do? It wasn't good for her, Buzz or the baby. "Let's go back to our room. Not the baby room." Buzz smiled and lightly pulled her. "It's not fair on you having to be in there all the time, even thought you aren't in there all the time." He gave her a small wink which made her smile. "When the baby comes, it comes." Mira moved closer to Buzz and gladly wrapped her arm around his without getting annoyed for once. 


End file.
